Five Nights at Clarence's
Five Nights at Clarence's (Also known as FNAC) is a game based of a game called Five Nights At Freddy's. The difference is the animatronics in this game are based off Clarence characters. Animatronics *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Belson *Dustin *Percy *Chelsea *Nathan *Breehn *Golden Clarence Humans *Carl Smith *Phone Guy Nights Night 1. In this night Clarence, Sumo, Jeff and rarely Golden Clarence are active tonight. The only real danger on the first night is Clarence. Unlike Freddy he constanly moves. You are given a Clarence Wendell Head. Night 2. The new animatronics are Belson, and Percy. Also always keep a eye on Belson. If you don't he will get to you very quickly. Night 3. The new animatronics are Nathan, Dustin and Chelsea. Watch out for Chelsea. If you look at her longer she will get to you faster. Night 4. The only new animatronic is Breehn. He is very active. Night 5. No new animatronics. Just all the old ones are active. Clarence is the most active. He can get you as early as 1Am. Night 6. It is a extra night. It has all the old animatronics. It is very difficult. Night 7. This nights is called the Custom night. You get to choose The Animatronics difficulty to 0 all the way up to 20. Phonecalls . Night 1. Hello, Hello? Um, Hello Don welcome to your first day at working at Clarence Wendell's Fantasy Funhouse. Also we just opened about 2 months ago. So there is a tvshow called Clarence. It grew so popular that they made lots of Spin Offs such as Clarence toons. It became so popular we decided to open a Pizza Place with Animatronic Clarence Characters. Just to tell you at night for some reason the Animatronics will try to get you at night. It's probably because at night when they are alone they think there in a wrong place. So they try to find a human to entertain. But when they find you they realize it's night. They will think you are an intruder and they will kill you. Do not be afraid. You have doors to lock if they get close. Do not use too much power or there will be a black out. We are not responsible for a injury or Death. There is only 3 animatronics today. Good bye and good luck. Night 2. Hey buddy happy you made it. So there are 2 new animatronics today. There names are Belson and Percy. You're main concern of today ould be about Belson. He is pretty fast. Also today I got you a Clarence Wendell head so they can not get you. They will think you're one of them. Not an intruder. So Percy is not too bad. He's pretty slow. You do not need to worry about him. Anyway I can't talk to you for too long. They become more active as the week progresses. So check the doors and cameras. Ok?. So I hope you good luck. Bye. Night 3. Hey man what's up. We have 3 new animatronics. There is Dustin, Nathan and Chelsea. Dustin moves as early as 12: 00. Watch out for him. Nathan is the slowest and heaviest animatronic we have. But with Chelsea, If you look at her too much she will try to find you. So don't look at her to often. You can still look at her from time to time. Also Sumo is very active tonight. So watch out Buddy. Anyway good night. Night 4. Hey bro happy you made it. So there is only one new animatronic. And that is Breehn. He is the fastest animatronic here. He speed walks down the halls. So watch out for him. Breehn is my favorite animatronic here. .He's pretty cool. I like his bow tie. Also I also like Percy. (BANG BANG BANG) Uh, oh um I need to go. (BANG BANG BANG) (Mutters this is really bad) Um I'm in trouble. (Sarcastic laugh). Im doomed. (BANG BANG BANG. Oh no. (Animatronic rips off door). Oh no holy s%$t. F%$K NO f%$ NO. (Animatronic laughs). AHHHH!! (animatronic screams). AHHHH! (BLOOD SPURTS EVERYWHERE). nooo!!!!!!!! Night 5. HELLO (BZZZZZZZZ) IM COMING FOR (BZZZ) YOU. (BZZZZZ) I WILL FIND YO(BZZZZZ) SEE YOU IN HELL(BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) Night 6. Hey Carl happy you decided to come back. Also 2 days ago........ Joshua got killed by Sumo. So yeah. Any way you worked here before. You know the rules. Ok. Also all the animatronics will be active tonight. Alright? Anyway good luck. Night 7. Hey man welcome. Anyway im really tired. For some reason we are having trouble knowing where the animatronics are. They hide in really hard places. They will try to avoid contact with the cameras. Don't worry. Also if you do not like your job you can quit if you want, Okay? Anyway bye. After you beat the game You see a newspaper that says Clarence Wendell's Fantasy Fun house is going to stay. It also shows Carl's check that says he is fired for tampering with the animatronics. minigames STUFFED. In this minigame you play as a man named Jason Maverick lures a bunch of children named Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Belson and Percy and shoves them into animatronics that look like them. BITE. In this minigame you play as a little girl. You watch the animatronics. You then go on the stage. Sumo bites you. ATTACKGUARD. In this game you plays as Chelsea and you try to get a man named David Hunsley who killed the 5 kids. Easter Eggs In the custom night 20/20/20/20 mode at 2:10 to 2.20 if you look through cam 02 and see the repair room and you hit the keys DL The animatronic Freddy Fazbear will appear there. Areas Show Stage: Clarence , Jeff and Sumo start here. Party room: Jeff and Sumo go through here. Kitchen: Unlike fnaf you get to see in here. Bathroom: You can only hear audio. Repair Room: Freddy Fazbear can appear here in a easter egg. Reading Room: This is where Nathan reads to Children at day time. Percy's play pen: This is like Pirate's Cove. It's a play area. Arcade: You play games here. Break Room: only Employees are aloud to visit. Exit room: This place is the place were you come in and exit. Cafeteria: You eat here. Toddler Area: This is where the toddlers play. Prize area: You get prizes here. Swimming Area: This is were you swim Left Hall: Some animatronic pass through here Right Hall: Some animatronic pass through here. Right hall corner: Right outside the right of your office. Left hall corner: Right outside the left of your office Mechanics In this game the animatronics will try to get you. So if they are close to you lock the doors. But not for too long. Endings *Bad ending: This happens when you don't do all the mini games. Also it can happen on night 5 when you destroy the Vorten Machine. After you destroy the machine the building closes.It shows the animatronics saying WERE ALONE AND NOT LOVED. *Good ending: When you do all the mini games and don't destroy the Vorten Machine. It then says WERE LOVED. Plot You plays as a man named Don Hankins who just got fired. So he decides to work at Clarence Wendell's fantasy fun house Because he needs the money to keep his father from going to jail. You later learn that the animatronics are dangerous. And after night 5 a man named Carl tells you he's going to take over from now on. On night 7 Carl gets fired for messing into the Animatronics's difficulty. Preset Custom night levels Beginners All animatronics are set to 1. Reward: Clarence Plush Best Friends' Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are set to 20. Reward: Jeff Plush and Sumo plush. Nerds Pack Chelsea, Breehn and Jeff are set t0 20. Reward: Chelsea doll Belson Pack Belson, Nathan, Dustin and percy are set to 20. Reward: Belson Plush. Regular Challenge All animatronics are set to 10. Reward: Nathan Plush Master's challenge: All animatronics are set to 20. Reward: Breehn plush '''Omega Challenge All animatronics are set to legendary. Reward: Dustin Plush Fnaf Challenge On ghtustom night hit the doom button. You get to have a night with Freddy and the crew. Reward: Golden Clarence plush. Trivia *There is a sequel to this game called Five Nights at Clarence's 2. Category:FNAC Games Category:Video Games